Fairy tail Lemon One shots
by Mister Nailbrain
Summary: Taking requests. Follow the various lovers of the Fairy Tail guild as they spend the night alone with each other.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm going to be taking requests for one shots featuring Fairy Tail Characters.

Feel free to send in requests with the following layout and I'll do my best ^ ^

Person 1:

Person 2:

Person 3?:

Sex type:

Love: Two people in love get together for a night

Dom x Sub: One person is clearly more dominant in the encounter

Lust: Two people getting together to solve physical needs (like friends with benefits)

Nontheless, here are three I will be doing regardless

Grey x Juvia

Gajeel x Levy

Natsu x Lucy


	2. Mirajane x Laxus (Lovers in the Alley)

The general noise of the Fairy Tail guild hall was slowly dying down as the sun began to set below the horizon, painting the sky a vibrant shade of orange as it did so. Sighing Mirajane began to clean the bar, bending over to wipe the drinks spilt by her fellow mages not too long ago when a fight had broken out between Natsu and Grey. By this time, most of the wizards were starting to filter out and soon only Cana, Mira's lifelong friend and the guild's resident alcoholic, was left to accompany her. Licking her lips dry, the dark haired girl stared into the last dregs of her tankard before placing it back on top of the bar top.

"Hey Mira, think you can get me a refill?"

Mira looked at Cana with a weary smile as she slowly poured out another drink of wine. "Haven't you had enough today?"

"What do you mean?" Cana chuckled, "I've only had two barrels today. You just want to get home early." She laughed quietly to herself befoire she realised that Mirajane was looking troubled. Stopping her laughs, Cana reached over and placed her hand comfortingly on her friend's shoulder, looking into her eyes. "Are you okay? WHat's wrong?"

Mira looked at Cana and sighed. "It's just...well Lisanna is out on a job with Elfman and Laxus would show a little more interest in me.." She blushed a vivd shade of crimson to rival Erza's fiery hair.

Cana smiled a little and placed her hand on Mira's shoulder. "Just give him some time but if he doesn't come around, you can certainly do better Hun."

Mira didn't say anything but just stared off into the distance.

-  
It was dark when Cana finally left the guild hall, staggering slightly as the combination of liquors begging to have an effect on her. Clutching her head slightly, Cana made a turn, deciding to try and cut through an alleyway to get home sooner.

"Let me go you perv!"

Mirajane's voice snapped Cana out of her drunken stupor. Darting behind a wall, Cana peered out, finding Mira being pinned up against the wall by the towering form of Laxus. The lightning mage was groping at her dress, pulling determinedly at the fabric causing tears to appear in the fabric.

"Not on your life bitch," he smirked forcing her into a kiss, their lips clashing. Feeling the rage building up within her, Cana fumbled into her pouch searching for her cards, there was no way she would let him get away with this. With a surge of strength, Laxus tore off Mira's dress exposing Mira's large, perky breasts, eliciting a giggle from the girl. Cana stopped what she was doing and turned to watch.

Laxus rammed Mira against the wall but surprisingly the girl made no attempt to resist him. It slowly dawned on Cana. Somehow they must have planned this. Smirking, Laxus reached over and squeezed roughly on her voluptuous breasts causing Mira to moan loudly. He placed his hand on her mouth and hissed roughly.

"Keep quiet Slut!"

Mira nodded slowly, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Grinning from ear to ear, Laxus reached down and pulled out his member. Cana's eyes widened as she laid eyes on it. Laxus was huge! Biting her lip, Mirajane slowly ran her fingers along the engorged shaft. Laxus groaned quietly, lust darkening in his eyes. Then faster than Cana's eye could follow, he turned and slammed his shaft into Mira's entrance. The girl screamed as she felt Laxus enter her.

"You like that Babe," he asked smirking. Mira looked at him panting, unable to answer. Pulling out, Laxus thrust back in, driving Mira up the wall as he did so. Mira's pants turned once again into moans, her body shaking with each stroke that Laxus took. The lightning mage gave voice to his own cries of pleasure, wrapping his toned arms around Mira, holding him against him.

Blood flushes to Cana's face as she stood watching. She knew she should leave yet couldn't bring herself to do so. Almost unconsciously, her hand began to snake its way into her panties. Her pussy was soaking wet at the spectacle. Slowly, she began to rub her clit between her middle and index finger, letting out a small pant as she did so.

Mira meanwhile held onto Laxus for dear life, her body shaking as he fucked her savagely, her legs wrapped firmly around his waist. Her breasts bounced against his chest, the sight of which only seemed to drive him madder. He thrusted deeper and harder. Moaning his name, the silver haired beau bucked her hips in want, her movements mimicking those of her lover. Suddenly her eyes opened wide as she felt his tip hit her g spot, sending sparks of bliss flowing throughout her body. She felt something building up inside her.

"Laxus...I..I'm close.."

Growling, the lightning dragon slayer smacked her ass hard, causing Mirajane to moan loudly. "Not yet you don't," he grunted, baring his fangs. Cana heard a slight moan escape her lips as she rubbed faster. Luckily neither of the lovers had heard her. Laxus began to thrust harder and faster, his strokes becoming far more frantic, his more bestial dragon soul starting to come out.

"I'm cumming," he roared, pouring his load into Mira. The silver haired girl held onto him, letting her juices flow and mix with his, giving voice to a cry of absolute bliss. For a while they fought to regain their breaths, staring at each other.

"How was that for "showing interest" Babe?" Laxus smirked as he held her.

"Amazing," Mira smiled, blushing.

"Good because we're only just getting started." Pulling up his trousers, Laxus hoisted Mira up bridal style and ran off towards his house with her clinging tight to him. Only after they left did Cana dare to venture out. Her hand was dripping with her juices as she watched them disappear into the moonlight.

(I hope you guys enjoyed that. Just to let you know some of the requests I'll be doing soon  
Grey X Juvia X Gajeel "A fun night out"  
Natsu X The Strauss Sisters "Sleepover."  
Natsu X Lucy X Cana "Lovers and Lust"  
Lucy x Laxus x Gajeel "Riding the dragons.")

I will also do  
Gajeel x Levy (Library lovers) and Grey x Juvia "Break in.")


End file.
